barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie: Fairytopia/Credits
Starring the Voices Of *Elina: Kelly Sheridan *Bibble: Lee Tockar *Dandelion: Tabitha St. Germain *Laverna: Kathleen Barr *Azura: Venus Terzo *Dahlia: Chiara Zanni *Hue: Mark Oliver *Prince Kai: Alessandro Juliani *Fungus: Lee Tockar *Happy Trolls: Lee Tockar *Topaz: Tabitha St. Germain *Quill: Michael Dobson *Amethyst: Michael Dobson *Ruby: Scott McNeil *Larkspur: Brian Drummond *Pixie #1: Britt McKillip *Pixie #2: Kathleen Barr *Pixie #3: Chiara Zanni *Pixie #4: Kathleen Barr *Pixie #5: Nancy Sorel *Mermaid #1: Tabitha St. Germain *Mermaid #2: Kelly Sheridan *Enchantress: Nancy Sorel Associated Cast Group Associate Producer *Tiffany J. Shuttleworth Voice Director *Terry Klassen Assistant Voice Director *Gail Wilson Animation Directors *William Gordon *Jeremy McCarron CGI Supervisor *Jeremy McCarron Supervising Animator *Jackie Fortin Lead Animators *Shona Galbraith *Colleen Morton *Jeremy Stewart *Ed Wou Animators *Doug Calvert *Francis Cardeno *Eric Cheung *Lindsay Der *Richard Dixon *Peter Donnelly *Eva Fan *Wayne Gunn *Ryan Hicks *Christine Hubbard *Sean King *Julius Kwan *Kirsten MacElwain *Christina Roodenberg *Bart Skorupski *Jefferson Takahashi *Vanessa Wong Art Director *Lil Reichmann Designers *Gerry Fournier *Derek Goodfellow *Shaun Martens *Sean Newton *Birgitta Pollanen *Derek Toye Storyboard Artists *Cullen Blaine *Gerry Fournier Production Managers *Cherish Bryck *Ceile Prowse Production Coordinator *Anita Lee Production Tracker *Kelly Shin Production Avid Editors *Sylvain Blais *Julian Clarke Technical Director *Derek Waters Technical Animator *Ricardo Rodrigues Modeling Supervisor *Shawn McCorkindale Senior Modelers *Cecilia Ku *Kin Fung Kwok Modelers *Renaud Bergeron *Toby Carr *Hoang Do *Laurent Fortin *Gabrielle Genarro *Angela Guenette *Kevin Hsu *Sheryl Low *Shane Merner *Marco Poon *Joel Olmstead *Jefferson Takahashi *Jody Tidsbury *Olivier Trudeau *Mark Valiente *Lan Yao Lighting Supervisor *William "Tonee" Chan Lead Lighting Artists *Patrick Beauchamp *Aeron Kline Lighting Artists *RIchard Ahtow *Robin Dutta *William Lee *Craig Shiells *Andrei Stirbu *Vanessa Wong Render Technicians *Paul Cordick *Rob Starr Digital Effects Supervisor *Tricia Jellis Digital Effects Animator *Brad Dunbar *Jason Gross *Ricardo Rodrigues *Adam Sera Motion Capture Studio Director *Richard Overington Motion Capture Editor *Adam Hansen Motion Capture Assistant Director *Jordy Starling Motion Capture Junior Editors *Marcus Robinson *Jody Zoerb Motion Capture Talent *Cailin Stadnyk Video Post Production At *Mainframe Entertainment, Inc.; Vancouver, Canada Manager of Post Operations *Jim Corbett On-Line Editor *Anne Hoerber Media Room Operators *Scott Atkins *Jason Macintyre Executive in Charge of Technology *Dave Fracchia Executive Assistant *Jane Boxer Manager of Software Development *Eric Torin Software Technical Lead *Stephen Schick Software Support *Nily Aharon *Dean Broadland *Gord Farrell *Rob Hale *Alicja Kuzmiszyn *Claude Martins *Paul Newman *Allan Rempel *Bryn Wyka Technical Support *Johann Crombach *Nick Fowler Manager of Information Technology *Wendi M. Davies Senior Systems Administrator *Terry Bates Systems Administrator *David Algar *Derrick Macpherson Web Support *Che McNabb Desktop Admin *Charles Cejoco *Marvin Vasquez Executive in Charge of Technical Operations *Greg Story Senior Production Technician *Larry Bodnar Technical Production Assistant *Jordan Atkinson Facility Manager *Jeff Minuk Production Accountants *Lorilee Kozuska *Marie Sutherland *Kirsty Wilson Musical score composed, arranged, orchestrated and produced by *Eric Colvin Music Editor *Brett Pierce Recording Studio *Dick and Rogers Sound Audio Supervisor *Marcel Duperreault Remix Engineers *Todd Araki *Marcel Duperrault Sound Effects Editors *Todd Araki *Marcel Duperreault *Jason Fredrickson Dialogue Editor *Jason Frederickson Foley Artists *Ian Mackie *Don Harrison Foley Recorded By *Ken Biehl Foley Recorded At *Post Modern Sound Doubly Surround Production Legal and Business Affairs *Karen Green, Cynthia Berry Meyer, Robert Norton Production Assistants *Tara Bellahcene, Nicole Conrad, Monica Starrett, Kris Moss, Sandra Robillard Creative Consultants *Zoë Chance *Larry Clayton *Spencer Davis *Susan Davis *Steve Fireman *Karen Hershensno *Heidi Kim *Paul King *Genevieve Leone *Andrew Lisoskie *Lauren Malejan *Richard Melohn *Kislap Onghangco *Rick Rivezzo *Jaun Rodriguez *Jill Ruby *Karen Taylor *Odette Vandenberg *Nomi Vela *Natalie Villegas Special Thanks *Russell Arons *Rick Dellacquila *Kevin Farr *Tim Kilpin *Jim McGowan *Rick Mischel *Cassidy Park *Steve Ross *Laura Shamas *Drew Vollero And Especially Matt Bousquette and Bob Eckert Film Ownership Country of First Publication: United States of America. Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No idenfitication with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unathorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©2004 Mattel, Inc. All Rights Reserved Quote "What makes you different, makes you special" -Barbie Category:Barbie Fairytopia Category:Credits